


Stuck on You

by SlytherKit24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Caregiver Ginny Weasley, Collared Luna Lovegood, D/s relationship, Daddy Ginny Weasley, Daddy Kink, Daddy is a vibe not a gender, F/F, Fingerfucking, Gags, HP Daddy Mini-Fest Bingo 2020, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Little Luna Lovegood, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Soft Daddy Ginny Weasley, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherKit24/pseuds/SlytherKit24
Summary: Bound. Blindfolded. Collared. Gagged.Her little girl looked perfect and Ginny was ready to play.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80
Collections: HP Daddy BINGO 2020





	Stuck on You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first femslash fic so hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Also, this was written for the HP Daddy Fest's BINGO mini-fest. I choose a lot of prompts for this one.

Ginny had Luna kneeling on the floor, blindfolded and with a large blue ball gag in her mouth, arms restrained by a leather armbinder they purchased a few months ago. The top of her yellow dress was pulled down to display the glinting, iridescent eternity collar around her neck, her milky white skin, and hard nipples. The flared skirt ripped, exposing her wet cunt currently being tortured by one of their sex toys.

Ginny sat on their bed, legs crossed at the knee, riveted at the wanton image that she created. She pressed the button in her hand twice, increasing the vibrations' intensity on Luna's clit. She smiled as Luna squirmed like an eel, whining and arching her back, thighs trembling as her orgasm seemed to be getting closer before Ginny turned down the level. Luna slumped on the floor, mewling in frustration from being unable to come.

"Sit up straight, love. No slouching," Ginny gently chastised.

Luna panted around the gag, blonde locks sticking to her neck and chest as she struggled to raise herself back up to her correct posture. Spit dripping down the corners of her mouth and chin, making her look filthy.

"You are so messy, baby girl. Quite disgusting actually," Ginny said, her tone loving and sweet. Luna shook her head, cheeks flushing, embarrassed from her words.

Ginny was amused by Luna's reaction and got off the bed, making sure to stay silent. She walked around her like a predator, eyeing every inch of her body. Luna jerked her head left and right, more pitiful sounds making their way through the gag as she tried to figure out where Ginny was in the room.

She knelt in front of Luna, keeping enough distance between them so that Luna wouldn't notice, and Ginny slowly raised the level of the vibrator. "You know it's true. You just can't see it. Do you want to see, baby girl? Do you want to see the puddle that's growing between your legs?"

Luna snapped her head forward, shocked to hear Ginny so close to her, and moaned just a bit louder as the stimulation between her legs was becoming unbearable. It didn't matter how much she squirmed or thrust her hips; the toy was spelled to stay in place.

"Keep them open, love. Daddy wants to see everything," Ginny said when she noticed Luna trying to close her thighs, a clear sign that she was close to coming. But she wasn't ready to let Luna come, so she shut off the toy. The broken sob that Luna gave Ginny was delicious, and she leaned forward to caress her wet cheek.

"You're so close, aren't you, love?" Ginny asked as she traced Luna's obscenely stretched, wet lips.

Luna only jerked at her touch, too overwhelmed to process the question fully. Ginny brushed her fingers down Luna's slick neck, pulling on the collar teasingly before curling her hands to leave red, gentle scratch marks between her breasts. With another muffled moan, Luna arched into her touch, twitching as her hand continued to travel, almost feather-light on her stomach.

"I loved seeing you in this dress. It's all ruined now, just a bunch of rags hanging off your skin." Ginny whispered as she pulled at the fabric as she once again turned on the toy.

A long, throaty moan spilled out of Luna's mouth as Ginny began bringing her to the brink again. Ginny did this for quite some time, barely giving her any breaks between the different strengths of the vibrator. Sometimes she let it go for a long time but kept the level low, so low that it did nothing to add on to Luna's pleasure. The other times, she raised all the way, making her wail and cry, body tensing from its stimulation.

But Ginny loved it when she stopped the vibrator right when Luna was close. She loved how Luna sagged against her body, head resting on her shoulder while she sobbed in disappointment and desperation. It was so addictive, and Ginny didn't want to stop. She slipped her hand between Luna's legs and shuddered in arousal as she felt the heat and slickness that she caused.

"Baby girl, you are absolutely dripping," Ginny whispered in Luna's ear in awe. Luna just panted, hips rolling, trying to find some relief. Any relief.

Ginny fingered around the thin toy, pushing it harder against Luna's clit, and chuckled softly the way Luna dug her head into her neck from oversensitivity. She pulled her hand away, lifting it to her face to see it glistening.

With her other hand, Ginny set the toy controller at her side before unbuckling the strap of the gag, letting it clatter onto the floor. She brushed her sweaty blond hair, kissing the side of her head before she fisted Luna's hair, pulling her away. Luna gasped wetly at the sensation, but Ginny didn't give her any time to catch her breath before she slipped three slick fingers deeply inside Luna's slack mouth.

"Taste yourself, baby girl," She ordered, tightening the hold on her hair while dragging her fingers back and forth as Luna began to suck fervently on them. Ginny groaned low as she felt Luna's tongue swirl between fingers, teeth gently scraping her knuckles.

"That's it, love," Ginny praised, pushing the digits deeper into Luna's mouth until she retched loudly around them. The loudest sound she made so far. Ginny laughed and wiggled her fingers, pulling out another harsh gag from Luna's lips.

"You're such a needy hole for Daddy. So good letting me do whatever I want to you," Ginny murmured, then slowly pulled out her fingers.

"… _Daddy_ ," Luna croaked softly, head lolling to the side. The black silk over her eyes appeared damp from her sweat and tears.

"I'm here, love," Ginny cooed, leaning forward to peck Luna's chin as her hands traveled down her body, pausing to squeeze her breasts. They fit perfectly in her hands, and Ginny loved caressing them, using the pads of her fingers to make goosebumps appear on her fair skin, smacking and scratching them until they were a lovely shade of red. Then pulling on her nipples hard enough to make Luna sob.

" _p-please_...no, Daddy, no," Luna pleaded, body shaking from the pressure around her breasts, and Ginny knew that Luna wanted to pull away from her hands, from the pain. Still, her sweet girl always behaved so well. So she stayed in place, suffering.

"You beg me to stop, yet you'll be so sad if Daddy didn't leave you any marks, wouldn't you?" Ginny murmured, relaxing her grip to brush down her sensitive skin until her hand was between her legs again, rubbing saliva covered fingers back and forth, the heel of her hand pushing up against the toy.

Luna ground her hips against Ginny's hand, pleading nonsensically for more, to finally be allowed to come. It was easy thrusting two fingers inside her, and Ginny sighed in pleasure, feeling Luna clench around her fingers. But she didn't bother trying to get any relief because it wasn't about her right now. Her little girl needed some help first. She raised the power to its highest level, shrugging off how Luna's moans were becoming louder and longer.

"You feel so good around me," Ginny whispered, leaning forward to claim her swollen lips. She explored Luna's mouth with her tongue, swallowing the sighs and whines as she drove her fingers deeply, brushing against that spot she knew all too well.

"…. _pleasepleaseplease_ , Daddy," Luna chanted against her lips, grinding against her hand the best she could. Ginny now had three fingers fucking Luna harder and faster, the toy on her clit buzzing intensely.

"Ready to come for me?" Ginny hissed seductively, feeling sweat drip down her neck as she maintained the pace with her hand, ignoring the slight burn on the muscles in her forearm.

"D-ahh…"

"Use your words, or I'll stop," Ginny ordered. The squelching noise in Luna's cunt sounding more obscene in their bedroom.

"No! Pl-please let…let me…Daddy," Luna keened, back arching, and if it weren't for the blindfold, Ginny would have seen her eyes rolling back, head digging into the pillow. And if it weren't for her bound arms, she would have felt her little girl's nails clawing down her freckled arms, or trying to pull her fingers out of her, legs trying to close around her waist. But having Luna bound and blinded like she was just some doll to play with was just as satisfying.

"Ahh…c-come, please….Daddy, _can'tcan'tcan't_ … "

"Come for me, baby girl. Come." From that one order, Luna shattered, almost like a porcelain doll. Her body seized, mouth agape, but with no sound coming out, stomach clenching, and thighs trembling as she gushed through her finger that continued thrusting inside her. Ginny didn't stop, didn't shut off their toy, drawing out her orgasm until Luna was trying to move away. Begging her to stop.

Ginny slowed down the pace of her fingers then pulled them out, breathless and sweaty. She gathered Luna's limp body in her arms, whispering how proud Luna made her, how much she loved her, and that she was the best girl a Daddy could ask for. Ginny waited until Luna's breathing and twitching from the aftershocks of her orgasm calmed to a much slower rhythm before removing the armbinder. She rubbed her pale arms and shoulders as she repositioned them at her sides.

"You did so well for me. So beautiful," Ginny murmured again as she finally undid the knot of the blindfold. It slipped easily from Luna's face, and she took a moment to blink her eyes open. Luna's arctic blue eyes were glassy, and she seemed to stare right through her, still in the deep end of subspace.

Ginny smiled at her expression and caressed her wet cheek. "It's bath time, love."

Luna's brow furrowed in confusion and tried to open her mouth to speak, but her brain and intent to speak were still disconnected.

"Shhh, it's okay. Daddy will help," Ginny reassured. She carefully lifted Luna from the floor, holding her securely by the waist and arm as they took the short walk to their en-suite bathroom.

The bathroom was already set up with everything they needed. Their tub filled with steaming water smelled faintly of lavender and chamomile; Luna's favorite, a fluffy grey towel hung beside the tub on a wall hook and her clothing, a green onesie with multicolored baby dragons flying playfully with each other, and matching knee-high socks were placed on the marble counter. Luna sighed as Ginny helped her inside the tub, then reached for the loofah placed on the edge.

This moment, this simplicity of bathing, was something Ginny always looked forward to. She loved it so much that sometimes she couldn't help bathe Luna every night before bed. It made it easier for her to refocus after a long day from Quidditch practice or a long scene, just like the one they had now.

Ginny made sure to be extra gentle when she got to Luna's bruised breasts and oversensitive cunt, passing over them reverently. When she was done cleaning Luna's body, Ginny moved behind Luna's head to wash her blond hair. She massaged Luna's scalp, grinning at the pleased moan slipping out.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Ginny asked, even though she knew Luna still wasn't ready to speak. "After this, I'll brush your hair, give you some milk, then read you a story."

"St-Straw…berry?" Luna mumbled.

Ginny's hand paused from washing out the conditioner in her hair. "What did you say, baby girl?"

"…want strawberry milk, Daddy," Luna repeated, voice clearer.

Ginny chuckled, knowing Luna's favorite drink and everything else she needed was already set on the bed. "Of course, love. Now, do you feel ready to get out of the bath?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good. Then let's dry you up and brush this hair of yours. Would you like Daddy to braid your hair?"

"Yes, please," Luna said, voice soft and sweet.

Within moments, Ginny had Luna all dried up, and her long blond hair brushed and braided. She stroked her pink cheeks, kissed her forehead, heart skipping a beat as Luna smiled shyly and nuzzled her neck with her nose. Ginny grabbed the clothes from the counter and helped Luna put on her onesie and socks.

"Mmm…where's Poppy?" Luna asked, voice sweet and sleepy as they returned to their bedroom.

"She's waiting for you on the bed, and she has something special for you, love." Ginny pointed to the orange, fluffy bunny sitting on the center of the bed with a children's book and an adult-sized baby bottle filled with strawberry milk between its legs. Poppy was one of the first gifts Ginny gave Luna when they first started dating, and Luna treasured it, sometimes taking it with her wherever she went.

She patted Luna's hip, nudging her to crawl on the bed to be tucked in. Ginny eyed the milky white thighs before they disappeared underneath the covers.

"Come to bed, Daddy," Luna demanded, one arm wrapped tightly around Poppy and the other around the bottle.

"I still need to clean the mess you made," Ginny responded teasingly.

Luna blushed and pouted as her eyes wandered towards the large wet spot on the floor.

"If I don't do it now, it'll probably never come out. We may even have to get new floors."

Luna used Poppy's head to hide her face. "…no….nice."

Ginny laughed and patted her head, then reached for her wand on the nightstand and whispered a few spells to clean the spot on the floor and send their toys to the bathroom to clean later.

"See, all done.'

Luna peeked her face out from Poppy's head, cheeks still pink from earlier, and glanced at the floor before meeting her gaze expectantly. "Mmm…story now."

Ginny could not ignore Luna's demand and quickly laid beside her, opening her arms so that Luna could snuggle in between them. "Just two chapters tonight, okay?"

Luna's pout turned into a large yawn. "Okay, Daddy."

Ginny kissed her forehead one more time before opening the book from where they left off. She felt the gentle pressure of the collar digging into her chest, the collar she spent months saving to buy. The one that Luna has worn for two years and didn't bother concealing it for anyone. She was quite proud of being owned and wanted everyone else she came across to know that she belonged to someone.

That her Daddy was Ginny Weasley.

Luna, her baby girl, her flower, her love, was all hers, and Ginny couldn't ask for anyone better.


End file.
